


The Sleep of the Just

by nakatas_cat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakatas_cat/pseuds/nakatas_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rodney is startled out of his sleep by a braying noise.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleep of the Just

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [kay_greatness](http://kay-greatness.livejournal.com/) as always. Thanks, hon!

Rodney is startled out of his sleep by a braying noise. Slowly sitting up straight, he wonders what the heck is going on. Out of teeny-weeny eyes, he looks around the room. Nope, no donkey in sight. Then his gaze falls onto his sleeping mate. It's only a second later that he registers what the cause of his awakening at this ungodly hour is.

John's laughing with all his heart. In his sleep.

"What's so funny?," Rodney, not fully conscious, asks, irritated.

A particularly ear piercing bark erupts from John's upturned mouth, followed by a guileless "Glasses cleaning cloth." Then he continues laughing, though more quietly, shoulders shaking slightly.

Blinking down at his still sleeping partner, Rodney's completely baffled. Most of the time, he doesn't know what's going on underneath John's infamous mop of hair at daytime. During the night, however, he sometimes gets glimpses of the man's subconscious attempts to deal with the day's horrors. Whereas those are sadly common and hard to misinterpret, guffawing while dreaming of cleaning cloths is completely inscrutable. Maybe because laughing while asleep is a first, as a matter of fact.

Come to think of it, John rarely laughs, let alone heartily. Even though it's a horrible hyena- or rather donkey-like sound, it's a shame, Rodney thinks. He can't help but grin broadly himself, it's so infectious.

Shortly after, John calms down and now only giggles low. It's so endearing and un-John-like that it makes Rodney smile down on him fondly and brush delicately through unruly black hair. Then the room lays in silence again as his beloved slides back into a deep slumber.

Rodney watches him for a little longer, drinking in the peace on his mate's features. A smile that's playing on John's lips is the only reminder of the last couple minutes.

Having a good yawn, Rodney lies back down and snuggles up to his other half. His last thoughts before following John into sleep involve plans and strategies to make Atlantis's CO laugh out loud on a far more regular basis.


End file.
